Super
by Arcane-Boomeus
Summary: What happens when experiments don't create a zombie outbreak? They create superheroes, of course!  Name probably will change once I come up with a half-decent one...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **I, Arcane-Boomeus, hereby state that I do not own Pokemon, The Pokemon Company, Nintendo, GameFreak, or any affiliates and/or owners. However, I do own all my characters and their personalities._

In this story, thoughts will NOT be in quotes. They will just be in italics. "I hope you don't mind," I say, but what I'm thinking is: _If you've a problem with it, you can go and fuck yourself._

**Author's Excuses/Other crap:**** Yes, I am a lazy bastard. Yes, I have ADD. And I've been watching YouTube videos (If you're a Minecraft fan, by the way, you should check out kurtjmac's channel, because he's going to the Far Lands of Minecraftia. And he has a radio voice.), playing MineCraft, and generally failing at CoDBO (I'm used to MineCraft now, sheez, gerroffmyback!)**

**P.S.-This is completely worthless blathering by me, and you should probably have skipped it. =3**

**Chapter 1: Women Are Invisible**

**I**t all started about three months ago. You're wondering just what I'm talking about, no?

I guess I'll just have to tell you, then.

Three months and one week ago, it was. I, being a young, able-bodied trainer who wanted money, jumped at the sight of a flier inside of the Pokemon Center, right smack-dab in the center of the bulletin board.

**TESTERS NEEDED**

**Must be YOUNG TRAINERS. 10,000 Poke will be paid to all who are accepted.**

I grabbed an application and filled it out.

In hindsight, I should have found it odd, how unspecific the flier was. The only details were that some 'Fennel' was visiting from the faraway Unova region, and the address of some research lab.

Of course, I went.

A month later, we had all changed fully, and were thrust upon all of mankind.

Before you ask; no, we weren't zombies.

Zombies would have been more predictable, easier to control, for me, at the very least.

No, we were _much, __**much**_ worse.

We were superhumans. Each was given some insane power or ability.

Mine?

The craziest of all.

But none had any 'normal' powers; not by a long shot. I'm just the _longest_ shot.

For example, one girl- maybe thirteen or fourteen years old- can bring what she draws to life.

I wonder if I can control them when they die?

But worst of all, we weren't even told of our powers- we had to discover them ourselves.

A few days after the 'test,' I returned to the room where I was staying at the local Pokemon Center. I sat down on the bed, relaxing and letting my mind wander. I idly brushed my fingers across the site of my injection, wincing slightly as I did so. "Needles... I _hate_ needles..." I said to no-one in particular, even though I was alone.

Or, rather, I _thought_ I was alone.

Fifteen people had been tested on, based upon the number of vials, though it may have only been the first session. Each of us was injected with a different substance, which I had found quite odd. The vials that had held the various injections each had a different marking, and each seemed to be selected at random. My vial had a skull with a black background. That was a bit unnerving.

I was interrupted from my inaction by something darting across my field of vision, which seemed to be a shadow on the sterile white wall.

"What the...?" I began, only to be interrupted by the sound of the shower being turned on. _Am I sharing the room with someone?_

Releasing Vladimir, my Blaziken, (Affectionately referred to as Infierno or Hades) I stood. "Protect Lucy."

Lucy was the name I had settle on for my Riolu egg, who Nurse Joy had said was female and about to hatch.

Vlad nodded. "Don't do anything stupid in there. You know how I hate those showers you humans take."

"Agreed." These translator implants were the best 1500 Poke I'd ever spent, for sure.

I knocked on the bathroom door. No response. I shrugged and reached for the handle, but the door swung open before I reached it. The room was filled with steam. "Hello?"

I heard a feminine giggle.

From the mirror. I looked at said mirror, where a message was written in the condensation. "Take a shower?" I read aloud, confused. "Are you implying something?"

Another giggle.

"Who are you? More importantly, _where_ are you?" Then I noticed an arrow under the message, which pointed to a scrap of paper I know hadn't been there before. "Get in in the shower and find out." I read aloud once more.

I frowned. "I'm assuming that means you're in the shower. I don't think that's quite appropriate, seeing as how I don't even know who you are."

Yet another giggle. I was getting rather irritated, now. "I'm serious, who are you?" I heard a disappointed groan, then felt a hand on my shoulder. I slowly turned around so that I was facing the direction the hand had originated from. Nobody was there.

"...Jesus Christ." I managed to stammer.

Then, I, in my _infinite_ wisdom, reached out to where a person's face would be. I felt a nose. A hand brushed my hand off of the nose with a giggle.

Then it tickled my nose. I turned my head away from the invisible person and sneezed. "Bless you." Said a feminine voice that matched the giggles and groan.

"Thanks." I replied, now accepting the fact that I was talking to an invisible girl.

The phantom hand grasped my free hand, squeezing it gently. "You're sweet." She whispered into my ear.

"And you're invisible." I replied.

"Of course!" She replied cheerily.

"...Of course? I've never seen an invisible woman before... Unless I_ DIDN'T SEE THEM BECAUSE THEY WERE INVISIBLE_!" I truly believed I had discovered invisible women. It would explain all he ghost stories and ever- Wait. Ghosts. "Holy shit. You're a ghost!"

"Yes." She replied.

"... And... You haunt a Pokemon Center?" I asked, wondering why someone would haunt this place.

"No. I was... It's hard to describe. It was like gravity, drawing me to you."

"Why?" I asked.

She squeezed my hand. "Because I love you."

"Didn't see _that_ coming." I mused.

"Whoa! Are you okay?" She asked. She sounded worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you-" I gasped as my vision blurred and my nerves were set aflame. I was supported by a shoulder, which was the only thing that kept me from collapsing.

As quickly as it had come, the feeling passed. I blinked a few times to clear all blurriness from my vision, and noticed that there was a woman standing before me.

She had short white hair and a sort of luminance about her. And she was beautiful. And naked. But I was transfixed by her beautiful gray eyes. She looked at me curiously. "Why the sudden eye contact?"

"You have beautiful eyes..." I complimented. _Amongst other things._

She blushed a deep red, something I wouldn't expect from a ghost. "You can see me? I... You... I thought-"

I nodded. "Yeah..." She had a sort of allure about her, almost intoxicating.

"You're staring..." She said quietly.

I blushed. "Sorry." _Is that really a bad thing?_

She shook my hand. "I'm Evelyn."

"I'm..." And, of course, I blanked. On my name. "Erm... Uh..." _Shit_.

Her blush was now so red I didn't think it was even possible. "... You're so _adorable_!"

Yeah. -15 man points for me.

"Uh, Neo? You need to see this." Said Vlad from outside the door.

On the bright side, I remembered my name. Evelyn nodded. "He can't see me. I'm curious as to what you need to see."

I stepped out, and saw that Vlad was accompanied by two girls, both of whom looked familiar. On his left stood a tall woman, garbed in a leather jacket and skinny jeans, with green eyes -that reminded me of Bruce Banner before he would go ape-shit on someone-, and black hair.

On his right was a short, skinny girl with light blue hair braided into pigtails, blue eyes, and a trainer's belt standing out against her light blue school girl's outfit.

The shorter girl curtsied. "I'm Kori! And this is my friend, Alotta!"

The frightening one, Alotta, extended a gloved hand, which I shook. "Like she said. I'm Alotta Gore."

"The name's Neo, try not to forget it." I said, trying to act like a badass. Evelyn giggled.

Alotta looked right at Evelyn and extended a hand. "He's a lucky man."

Evelyn gingerly shook Alotta's hand. "Y-you... What the hell is up with everyone seeing me today?"

Kori and Vlad shared the same confused expressions. Alotta winked at me. "To have a Riolu egg, that is. Especially a female."

I nodded, catching what she was doing. "Yeah, I can't wait 'till she hatches." _Very smooth..._

Alotta gestured to the bathroom. "Neo, could I ask you something? In... private?"

I nodded. "Sure."

She closed the door behind us, and Evelyn walked through it. "Have you noticed anything... _strange_ recently?"

I looked at Evelyn. "I'd have to answer that with a definite maybe."

She shook her head. "I mean, about yourself? Any new physical capabilities or anything?"

"No... you're not any crazier than I am, are you? As in, enough to scare me." I was wondering just what kind of question that was.

"No, I'm not... And, trust me, you will." She replied.

"I will _what_?"

Evelyn sighed loudly. "Experience the changes she and Kori have recently gone through." She looked at Alotta and smiled. "He'll have a while yet... His will be far from physical."

I was officially stumped. "What the fuck?"

Evelyn laughed. "Think. Why did you see me today, when ghosts are numerous?"

"Ghosts are numerous?" I asked, confused.

Alotta nodded. "The dead are always more populous than the living."

Evelyn put a hand on my shoulder. "Alotta is one of the few gifted with a higher ability to perceive than most. You have developed it. Can you guess why?"

I frowned. "No, I don't have any idea of what you're talking-" Then I had a mid-sentence revelation. "The testing thing..." Then I realized why Kori and Alotta looked familiar- because I'd seen them before. "Oh."

Alotta nodded. "Yeah. 'Oh' is right."

My head hurt now. "You know what?"

Both looked curious. "What?" Asked Evelyn.

"This has been WAY to fuckin' crazy for one day. I'm gonna go catch a psychic type."

Alotta frowned. "Wha- why?"

"I hear they can cure headaches." I replied, walking out the door. "Vlad, how do you feel about chasing down a Ralts?"

Vlad shrugged. "We need a female, though. Too many fighters on the team already- or there will be, when Lucy hatches."

"Males can become Gardevoir, too." I replied.

Kori nodded. "But that's creepy and weird."

"...Yeah." I thought aloud. "A female Ralts, then!"

Kori smiled. "Can I come?"

"Are you going to tell me anything crazy?" I asked.

"...Ummm... Hmm. I suppose I _could_... There was this one time, when Alotta and me had to share a sleeping bag-"

I laughed. "You're getting Vlad all excited, that wasn't what I meant. You can come, if you want."

Vlad grumbled quietly to himself, and Kori blushed. "Sorry."

I shrugged. "I'm not into that kind of thing, personally, but I don't judge. I'm just worried as to what nightmares my innocent little Ralts would have from the experience."

**Not fifteen minutes later...**

I knelt down beside the little Ralts. "See? I'm not gonna hurt you. We're all friends here." I reached out my hand to her, and she gently touched it.

"Ralts?"

Kori giggled. "She's so _cute_!"

I slowly removed an empty Poke ball from my belt, placing it before the tiny Pokemon. _C'mon now, Ralts... _"Would you like to come with me and Vladdy?"

Ralts nodded shyly. "Ralts!"

I smiled. "Awesome!" I held the ball just in frond of her, and she touched the button. The red light sucked her in, the ball shook, sparks flew, yadda yadda yadda...

I released Ralts from her ball and scooped her up. Vlad just chuckled quietly. "I will name you..."

Kori scratched Ralts' chin. "How about Amber?"

Amber nodded happily. "Ralts!"

"Amber it is, then." I replied.

Vlad nodded. "And her battle-name will be... Psychick!"

Kori laughed. "What's your battle-name?"

He crossed his arms and smiled. "I have been called "Hades" by some, though I am officially "Infierno," which is Italian. For "Hades.""

Amber giggled and hugged me as best as she could. "Ralts."

Vlad smiled. "If I'm not mistaken, that was "Daddy.""

Kori instantly assumed the feminine form of the pose for "That is so fucking adorable I may just vomit." "That's so cute!" She proclaimed.

"_We see you. We are always watching, waiting. Ready to serve you, master."_

I looked around. "Did anyone else just hear the creepy voices?"

Kori shook her head. "Not at all, crazy!"

Vlad shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

"_Amber can hear us. Isn't that right, little one?"_

Amber was looking around, now. "Ralts?" Vlad shot a curious look, as if to say "Did you just ask what I think you just asked?"

"_Do not worry, little one. Your father is our leader. He unifies us. He strengthens us... He keeps us "alive," through his presence."_

_What. The. Fuck. Is. This._

"_This is your people, master."_

_Ignoring the fact that I said nothing- who are "my" people, exactly?_

"_We are all different. Many different types of Netherkin. Some more populous than others."_

_What the fuck is a "Netherkin?" _Amber and I were both sharing the same expression of confusion.

"_We who are no longer counted amongst the living."_

_...Can you show yourself?_

_"...As you wish, master."_

_**I'm quite fond of this here cliffhanger.**_

_**And, yes, before you complain, Neo does find it strange that a ghost just proclaimed her love to him, and he doesn't object on any level other than logic. But logic has been all but abandoned.**_

_**Amber was originally named "Chloe," but I kept typing "Clohe" instead, and thought it didn't sound right... I'm not sure I like "Amber," though, either... Maybe Neo will visit a Name Rater?**_

_**Yeah, I know, 7 pages. I just like this spot for my cliffhanger, you know?**_

_**But I'll give you some information on other characters, some of which you may recognize as previous Sues in another story of mine. But, I assure you, they're mainly minor 'cameos,' and they're reformed into normal characters... whom I display favoritism towards. **_

_**Which is why I like characters from my mind! I have no protest to murdering Neo in the first two paragraphs of chapter 2! **_

_**Okay, maybe a little bit 'o protest...**_

_**Shut your face.**_

**Yours falsely,**

**Arcane-Boomeus**


	2. Chapter 2

_**_**Disclaimer:**_**__****___**I, Arcane-Boomeus, hereby state that I do not own Pokemon, The Pokemon Company, Nintendo, GameFreak, or any affiliates and/or owners. However, I do own all my characters and their personalities.**___** I don't own "Ain't No Rest for the Wicked" by Cage the Elephant.**_

**Chapter 2: Meanwhile...**

_**Meanwhile...**_

"You can't keep me in this cell forever."

The man laughed. "Oh, believe me, I can. _Literally_."

Lori slammed her fist against the cold stone floor. _Stupid magic-blocking obsidian_.

_**Elsewhere...**_

"_Whoa_. Bro!"

"What the hell did you do this time," A particularly sleepy Lucario wondered.

"I just blew up a tree!"

… _**Back with Neo, Kori, Amber, Vlad, and the Creepy Subservient Disembodied Voice.**_

And from the trees stepped forth a woman, with pale skin and a long cloak. She was tall and lanky. She bowed.

"Hello." I said aloud.

"You are even more striking up close, master." She complimented, straightening up.

"Thank you. You're much less creepy when I can see you." I replied.

She laughed. "It's not normal to allow myself to be seen in front of humans, master."

I paused. _The way you said that... Almost makes it sound as if..._

"_Neither of us is human. I am a Netherkin known as a-"_

_Vampire? _I interjected my with my guess.

"_No, vampires are an urban legend. I am an elemental. Can you guess which element, based upon my appearance?" _She smiled.

I looked at her. She had a skull pattern on the hood of her cloak, as well as a skull broach. _Uhm... Death?_

She nodded. _"Very good. Most don't even realize that death is an element."_

_You just seemed to have a lot of skulls on you. _I explained.

Vlad and Kori didn't seem to be able to see her. _"I do not wish for myself to be visible to mortals."_

_Mortals? Are we not all mortal? _I asked, curious as to what exactly she meant.

She laughed. _"You haven't grasped your the scope of your abilities yet, have you?"_

_What are you talking about? _I asked, still wanting an answer.

"_I will explain it later. Evelyn will answer for her ignorance of the code."_

_Wait. What did Evelyn do?_

"_She broke the rules laid out by the-" _She paused. _"Oh. I understand. No rules have been broken."_

_What the hell? Make up your mind. _

"_Love warps and bends everything it touches. Our rules are written accordingly. Love is... You'll understand it all soon enough."_

For some reason, that made sense. _ Alright._

"_Remember. Nothing is the same when love is on the table. And... Death is magic."_

She turned and vanished. "What the fuck?" I asked aloud, confused once more.

Kori frowned. "I knew it. You ARE crazy."

I just returned Vlad to his ball, not wanting his input.

Amber giggled. "Fu-Fuck!"

I sighed. "Great."

Amber nodded. "Ralts!"

"She says her name and swears. That's just brilliant."

Kori smiled. "It's your fault for exposing a young Ralts to that kind of language and emotion!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Kori just shrugged and popped in some bright pink ear buds. She smiled. "I love this song!"

I chuckled. She had no idea of how creepy that had been... "Amber, you wanna go back in your ball? You look pretty beat."

Amber nodded, and I returned her to her ball. Kori and I started the short walk back, and Kori started to sing. "_Oh there ain't no rest for the wicked, _

_money don't grow on trees. _

_I got bills to pay, _

_I got mouths to feed, _

_there ain't nothin' in this world for free. _

_I know I can't slow down, _

_I can't hold back, _

_though you know I wish I could._

_Oh no there ain't no rest for the wicked,_

_'til we close our eyes for good_..."

() () () () () () () () ()

I yawned as I opened the door to the room, plopped down on a bed, and realized that I was laying inside of Evelyn. _Oh, the jokes I will make of this._

Evelyn's shocked expression caused Alotta to burst into a fit of laughter, which was only accentuated by Evelyn's simple statement. "This isn't what I had in mind when I was thinking about wanting you inside of me..."

Alotta was probably suffocating, seeing how hard she was laughing. Kori looked at me, then at Alotta, then back at me. "Whoa, cool! Your power is telekinesis? All I can do is freeze stuff..."

_What? Power? Freeze stuff? What the fuck is going on here?  
><em>

"What? Power? Freeze stuff? What the fuck?" I merely said a shortened version of my thoughts. Because that's just how I roll.

Kori shrugged. "What? Are you okay? You must have heard something! Are you dehydrated?" She laughed nervously.

() () () () () () () () ()

The rest of the day went pretty much the same. Nobody explained anything, nothing interesting happened, the usual bullshit.

The next day... Well, it was an odd one.

() () () () () () () () ()

Evelyn's head poked through the bathroom door. "What's wrong, sweety?"

I frowned. "Kori and Alotta are crazy! How can you not notice that?"

She giggled. "When two or more women live together for awhile, their periods kind of... synch up."

I groaned. "Ghosts don't... Do they?"

She snickered quietly. "No," she kissed me on the cheek. "And that alone is worth being dead."

"They're that bad, huh?"

She nodded. "Yeah, pretty much." She rubbed her hand on my cheek. "You get this horrible-"

I kissed her, mainly to shut her up. "I get the point."

With a blush, she replied, "I wish I could get yours..."

"Huh?" I asked, frowning.

She sighed audibly. "I WISH WE COULD HAVE SEX."

I laughed. "Ooooooh, _point._ I see what you did there."

"Soon," Evelyn mused. "Very soon."

"What's soon?" I asked. "You probably raping me?"

"You would like it!" She replied defensively.

"But..." I was suspicious, now. "Wouldn't I have to be dead?"

"I can't explain anything yet. Alotta's best for answers."

I groaned. "I won't ask why. Because that would just be absurd."

Evelyn shrugged. "Test your luck."

"If I die, I'm screwed." I remarked half-seriously.

"Don't tempt me." She replied.

I took a deep breath and opened the door slowly. A hand immediately wrapped itself around my throat. Judging my the red and black fingerless gloves, the hand belonged to Alotta. "Alotta!" I said nervously, "Just the beautiful, kind, sweet, and non-violent girl I was looking for."

"Why?" She asked.

_Funny, she doesn't sound angry..._

"I need to ask why Ev thinks she and I can... Erm... Soon."

Alotta smiled. "All necromancers go through the death-change."

"What?" I asked, only to be interrupted bu Kori bitch-slapping Alotta.

"KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS BITCH!" She yelled.

"Why does nobody just tell me what the fuck is going on?" I lamented, only to be slapped by Kori as well.

"SHUT UP YOU CUNTMUFFIN!" She snarled.

"Kori, that's enough." Said a voice from above.

"FUCK OFF!" Replied Kori, giving the ceiling a nice view of her middle finger.

"I know you're on your period, but that is no reason to be a total bitch, so just CHILL OUT!" For some reason, this just seemed to calm Kori down.

A man about my height and build- average and skinny, that is- dropped down from the ceiling. "Nice to meet you. You must be Neo."

I nodded, shaking his hand. "And you are?"

"You can call me Arcane." He replied, trying to sound as badass as possible, and failing miserably.

"What the hell kind of name is that?" I asked with a snort.

He sighed. "He's supposed to die from whatever you died from, right?" He asked, looking directly at Evelyn.

Ev nodded. "Yup. Then he'll be ready."

"What did you die from?" He asked.

"The Virus." She said with a wince.

I frowned. "Alright, ENOUGH!" I clutched at my head, having suddenly developed a splitting headache. "First thing's first. WHAT IS UP WITH ALL THIS DEATH SHIT?"

Arcane laughed. "You're a Necromancer. It's kind of significant."

I nodded. "Yeah, sure. Second of all, I thought the Virus was a hoax."

Ev laughed. "I'm non-living proof that it's VERY real. But also VERY contained."

"Fuck," yelped Arcane, reeling backwards. "Is he contagious?"

Ev shrugged. "Possibly."

Kori frowned. "That sounds like a pretty painful way to go..."

Arcane nodded. "Yeah..."

I frowned. "Are you suggesting...?"

Arcane pulled a gun and pressed it to my temple. "No. Just saying."

_**BANG!**_

_**Yeah, you know what I did.**_** Cliffhangers FTW!**

**And, no, Arcane is not Boomeus. Arcane is the slightly mean side of my personality. He's quite a handful sometimes, but he does what he thinks is right... Usually.**

**For your amusement, I was inspired on how Alotta's gloves would look by Duke Nukem. Go figure.**

**PRAEMIUM!**

**~~~~Arcane-Boomeus~~~~**


End file.
